Many systems exist for covering apertures in cargo containers of vehicles. However, there is a specific type of vehicle for which covering is still typically made manually. Indeed, a common manner of protecting from the elements the cargo supported on a vehicle platform is to simply extend a tarpaulin over the cargo and secure the tarpaulin to the sides of the vehicle platform. However, this operation can be time-consuming. Also, depending on the shape of the load, undesirable aerodynamic loads and drag can be generated. Finally, the tarpaulin thus extended must be relatively taut, which can be unsuitable for some types of cargo. Loosely fitting the tarpaulin over the cargo also as some disadvantages as at high speed, the tarpaulin would then hit the cargo violently due to wind buffeting.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel system for covering a vehicle platform.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a system for covering a vehicle platform.